


Player One and Hell Mell

by britishflower



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ghostrider!Michael, M/M, Multi, Superhero!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Jeremy Heere isn't normal. He's a superhero called Player One. He trying to make sure nobody finds out.Michael Mell has no soul. He sold it to the devil and now transforms into a flaming skeleton. He wants nobody to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning end has suicide mention to it but not a lot so it should be okay!

Player One, a hero who could summon any weapon from a video game. Po's origin was unknown to the public. Player One's real name is Jeremy Heere. Jeremy is a skinny tall kid at his located high-school. He is a loser, geek, nerd, and all the other labels for someone lame. He often panicked and would grow nervous if anyone tried finding out who he was. Jeremy wore a watch. It looked like any normal watch that beeped during random times. It would beep for a minute straight then Jeremy transformed into his heroic persona. Michael was a Po Fanatic. He loved the hero and often was at the scene of action. Sometimes Michael almost caught Jeremy powering up or powering down. Today is the day Jeremy Heere is going to have a--- **BEEP BEEP BEEP.** Jeremy groans loudly into his jacket sleeve. He looks to the watch the words **_Bank Robbery_ ** flashing on the screen. Jeremy got out of bed and stood in his boxers waiting for the watch to finish. Thirty seconds later Jeremy Heere is replaced with a Superhero dressed in green and brown covered with black plates. He plays around with his watch, which is part of his suit. His form changes and followed by a _BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP._ Player arrives as a man yells at the counter clerk "PUT THE MONEY IN THE-" Player coughs loudly. The thief looks back. Their eyes went wide with fear.

Player smiles "Greetings Citi- Oh forget it, look guy today is a Saturday and I want to spend my weekend playing video games not stopping petty criminals who don't get the concept of getting a job," he states.

The thief holds up a gun, mostly shakily "L-l-listen p-pal! I need this Mon-money more!" he tries to threaten but it doesn't work.

Player walks up to the guy and breaks the gun. The hero frowns at the fearful man and punches him a moment later. Three minutes later the police show up and greet the hero. They take the man and Jeremy looks at his watch, thirty seconds before powering down. Jeremy often fiddles with the watch. Every since he found it. Well that was a story for another day.  He knew very little of the watch. The few things he does know is it's attached to him forever, it is light blue and never tells time (the clock face being blank) and if He holds down the two side buttons for more than ten seconds, Jeremy can transform into his hero persona. Jeremy powered down and made his way out of the bank. He startals to send a text to Michael about Player One being a- A car stops next to Jeremy. Michael smiles at his friend "Hey Jeremy, come on in," he greets. Jeremy laughs and gets into the vehicle. They drive to the mall to do something.

At the mall the two meet up with the squad. They eat at the food court as Jeremy repeats the story from that morning. Michael smiles at hearing the hero's name. Jeremy smiles "And Pla-" his watch starts beeping. Jeremy looks down _**Illegal activities!**_ Flashes on the face. That's vague. Jeremy stands up "Hang on, I gotta use the restroom," he says and leaves.

Player One shows up at the food court when he teleport. Michael smiles seeing the hero. Someone walks up to the hero. Player One seems confused. A girl smiles at him, red hair in pig tails. She leans close "You're going out in a bang," she whispers. Player One has a slow realization. The girl shows a detonator in her hand. Michael is approaching. The girl sets it off, Player one forms a barrier around the girl and himself. His ears ring as the barrier drops, people are screaming as armed men show up and aim at people. Michael hasn't fallen to the ground as the men are yelling. Player One gets up and stumbles as he shoves tables over. He throws his arm over himself and a red, white and blue shield forms. Player One tackles Michael as an assault of bullets hit the metal but don't leave a dent. Michael stares in awe "Y-you're Player One!" he says.

The hero nods "Are you hurt?" he asks.

Michael pats himself "Besides that take down I'm good," he informs.

Player one smiles "Good, stay here," he says. The hero stands and changes his shield to something bigger. He walks up the shooters. They get it's his barrier blocks the bullets. Player One drops his barrier and summons a random weapon. A long sword with a winged hilt.

A fire ball shoot past Player One and hits a gunman. He explodes into flames and screams. The other guys start fleeing when someone else stands next to Player One. A flaming skeleton like from Ghostrider but this one is wearing a red jacket with dark gray jeans. It sends another fireball at the straggling attackers. Player One stares at the skeleton as its flames turn light blue and dim down when looking at the hero "Check victims, I'll handle the guys," it said in a gravely voice.

Player One nods "Alright... Who are you?" he asks.

The skeleton starts walking "Call me Hell Mell," it replies and leaves.

Michael drops off the squad and Jeremy all at their houses. Michael gets home and looks himself in the bathroom "Hell Mell? What kind of name is that?" he says to himself. Michael ruffles his hair. Three years ago, Michael tried to commit suicide. He almost died but regretted the choice all too late. Someone gave him the option of living again and he took it. That man was the devil. Michael sold his soul to live again. Today he just discovered something terrible. He's now the devil's soul stealing slave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flame on. Flame off.

At school Michael keeps thinking about how he wasn't human. Before now, he didn't worry about missing his soul. Now he has to think, he was soulless and became a fire skeleton. A skeleton who can interact with Player One. Michael smiles, he can figure out who Player One is then his thoughts sunk Player One will want to know who he is. Michael frowns. He can't believe his stupidity. Selling his soul just to live for someone who probably won't love him back.

Jeremy snaps his fingers in front of Michael's face. Michael return his attention to reality "Sorry I blanked, what's up?" he asks.

Jeremy smiles "I was talking about Hell Mell, you two have the same last name," he replies. Michael laughs dryly, almost nervous. Jeremy's watch beeps and he starts to leave the lunch table "I gotta pee real quick," he says.

Michael nods, feeling the burning pins and needles in his skin. He needs to leave as well.

 

Jeremy looks at his watch **Shoot off!** It warns. He transforms into Player One and teleports.

 

Michael stumbles into a empty stall and hunches over. He bites his bottom lip, trying hard to fight off the pain but can't. The fire flares up on him and he screams. His flesh melts and replaces with a flaming skeleton. He huffs as his clothes change too. His hoodie turn into a red leather jacket, jeans clad against his bones. Hell Mell leaves quickly without nobody noticing. Well almost nobody.

 

Player One blocks a bullet barrage with his LoZ shield. He pushed forward slowly to get to the gunman. Someone busted open the doors. Player looked back. Hell Mell's flames were roaring and bright. Player One smiles "Well come on!" he shouts.

The fight ends quickly and the two heroes depart without any interaction to the police or reporters. Michael is alone with his hero as a skeleton. Best talk while he has the chance. His flames dim down and turn blue "So you're Player One," he says casually. Michael notices that his voice is deep and rumbly. Kinda like Markipler.

Player looks to him surprised "You say that like I'm the skeleton on fire," he counters.

They talk until Player One's watch beeps. He groans "Gotta go or I'll detransform here," he says.

After the hero leaves Michael turns human again. He gets into his car and lays his head on the steering wheel. Someone touches his shoulder, Shouting in his ear "MICHAEL MELL HOLY S__T!"


End file.
